Beginnings
by linapoo
Summary: What will Naruto do when Sasuke confesses? Will update as story progresses, and I will update the story soon. This is Naruto x Sasuke; aka: narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is one of many attempts to create fanfiction. Hopefully this will turn out well! This story revolves around Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke being the "uke/girl" in the relationship and Naruto being the "seme/boy" in the relationship. AKA: Narusasu. I will do some sasunaru sometime but right now it's just this pairing.

Ah, for now let's pretend they're 16 and 17. (Naruto being 16 and Sasuke ...well yeah figure it out XD)

Also, this is very fangirly. And Sasuke might be out of character. 8D Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mistake  
**

"N-Naruto," Sasuke's cheeks expressed crimson shades. Sasuke gazed into the blond's blue eyes, being mesmerized by them, "What are you doing, idiot?" Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke's ear. His hot breath sent shivers through out Sasuke's body. Sasuke moaned and became embarrassed of the sounds that retard made him yell. Naruto gave small moans, and yes, the deep sexy kind-of moans. This aroused Sasuke to such a level. _Bastard, Bastard, Bastard, Bastard! _Sasuke couldn't stop cursing in his head. It was so demoralizing and yet he wanted more.

"You're...so cute, Sasuke," Naruto chuckled.

"What's t-this? Why am-" Sasuke moaned slightly, "..am I the one on the bottom?" He gave a discomforted face. Naruto laughed again, this time it was a bit menacing.

"Because, you're weaker than I am," Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes with such pride. Sasuke hated those eyes. The eyes that made him feel weaker, that made him feel nonessential, the very ones that his brother Itachi had.

-

"FUCK!" Sasuke shuffled upwards in cold sweat. He breathed heavily and took his hand to this forehead. "What the hell, why am I dreaming about that loser!?" He groaned as he fell backwards back onto his bed. His eyes became calm and relaxed. _Why do I keep dreaming about him? Why do I dream of having SEX with Naruto!? He's not the least bit attractive at all and overall he's so annoying! Argh... _

Sasuke didn't deny the fact that he was attracted to men. In fact, that's one of the many reasons he doesn't look at girls. He's a homo, and damn proud. But, he's still not brave enough to come out of the "closet". "Damn it." Sasuke sulked in his bed. The light was shimmering from his window, onto his pale, slender but well built body. He steadily got up and rolled his eyes over the fact he has a mission with Naruto. Alone. How pleasant this will be!

-

Naruto skidded along the streets of Konoha. He hummed a bit while relaxing his head back on his crossed arms behind his head. He snickered as he thought about the pranks that he could pull on Sasuke. "He won't even see it comin'!" Naruto heaved out a devious grin. Naruto obviously wouldn't say that he had a crush on his rival, but yeah, he did. Naruto would spend nights dreaming about the black haired boy. His soft moans, his name being called about by him, the sheets wrapping around their bodies in a night of heat; they were all very perverted now that Naruto thought about it. He shrugged. He is a boy, after all.

Naruto spotted Sasuke waiting at the town gate with a laid back expression. Naruto waved a friendly hello, and Sasuke ignored him as usual. Naruto frowned and gave Sasuke a disappointed look. "Come on! Let's go already!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He some how noticed that Naruto was looking especially hot today. Hot as in sexy, that is. Sasuke mentally slapped himself and gave Naruto an icy look to try and cover up his thoughts.

Naruto tilted his head and came close to Sasuke's face. It was like they were going to kiss. "You have a problem or something?" Naruto glared with his lips pursed.

"..." No reply.

"Hey! Heeeeey!" Naruto waved his hands in Sasuke's face, "Are you there!? I asked you a question! Answer!" Sasuke looked away from Naruto's gaze. Naruto huffed out his anger and started to walk out of the village. Sasuke followed with a frown on his face.

"Bastard." Sasuke replied in a low tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night by this time and Sasuke suggested they camped out. It wasn't good for them to travel while they're weak. They built a tent, just for the two of them. Nothing will happen, they both thought...right?

"So, who exactly is this guy we're dealing with?" Naruto asked while shifting over on his side. Sasuke remained in his sleeping bag, undisturbed.

"It's a C class criminal." Sasuke said with a blunt voice. He finally talked! Amazing. Naruto sighed.

"You know, you're colder than usual! ... Did you just happen to get dumped or something?" Naruto laughed while rubbing his nose.

". . . " _Just ignore him. _Sasuke thought while trying to sleep. But knowing Naruto..

"Come on, say something! I'm going to die if I don't talk to somebody for at least every three hours!"

". . . " Again, it was silence. _Just think happy thoughts, Sasuke, happy thoughts._

"You're really an ass." Naruto growled.

". . . "

". . . "

". . . "

"SASUKE!"

" . . . "

Naruto was agitated. He wanted to know what was up with this apathy Sasuke was showing. He sat up and looked to only see the back of Sasuke, who was hunched over, far far away from where Naruto was sleeping. Naruto growled again with a 'you' somewhere in there. Sasuke looked behind him and gave Naruto a glare.

"You!" Naruto attacked Sasuke, putting an arm beside of of Sasuke's head on both sides, propping himself above Sasuke. "What's your deal!? Did you get it up the ass last night, or something? Why are you so cold to me? We're friends...right?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke couldn't take it. He admitted it. The reason because Sasuke was ignoring Naruto was because he... liked him. He liked everything about Naruto. His annoying voice, his annoying hair, his annoying eyes, and most of all the annoying part of him that made him like him. He just couldn't stand the fact that he could like somebody like _Naruto,_ the worst ninja on Earth. Sasuke sat up and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto leaned up a bit, and narrowed his brows.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm tightly. Naruto was confused. _Sasuke began to chant in his head, I like you. I like you. I LIKE YOU! _"I LIKE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto was shocked. He couldn't move. He couldn't return the kiss. Naruto was like a deer in headlights.

Sasuke parted from Naruto's lips and whipped his mouth. "I like you..."

"..." Naruto shook his head... "Yeah, I heard you the first time," Naruto's and Sasuke's hands were still linked together. Sasuke's eyes widened. Thoughts of rejection filled his head. _Shit, does he not like me back!? Well, of course not, he's not gay like me. Naruto's intrested in girls like Sakura! Shit, shit, shit. This was a hell of a mistake. _Sasuke began to slowly shake. He didn't want this friendship to end. No way in hell did he want that. He let go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Obviously, he was extremely happy but he couldn't bring himself to say it. His body moved on his own, he stood up without thinking. Sasuke was torn in two. Sasuke lowered his hair down, tears blurred his vision. Sasuke watched Naruto's shocked face turn from his.

"I-I'm going to go use the bathroom..." Naruto made up the quickest excuse he could. As he walked out, Sasuke started to cry. Tears ran down his pale face, as he clenched his shirt.

"This was a mistake," Sasuke sobbed.

Naruto didn't return until morning. Sasuke and Naruto made no contact what-so-ever. They walked at a distance of 5 ft apart. Not saying a word. Naruto wanted to kill himself. He thought about how Sasuke must have felt after he left. Naruto scratched his head in agony. Sasuke's eyes were dull, and he didn't really seem as lively. Then again, his heart was broken last night.

Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was confused. Naruto's arm twitched. Sasuke began to walk again. Naruto didn't know what was going on. But something, something inside of him told him to tell Sasuke how he felt, right then, right now.

* * *

Oh yeah, finished...uh more smut later on. Sorry if you didn't like it. :C

Sorry about the sudden stop. XD SUSPENSE!? WHAT WILL NARU DO NEXT? OHOHO. -shot-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry for the loong looooooooong release of this chapter...Hopefully it'll be a good one. C:

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's not like that. **

It's been days since that incident during the mission. Naruto and Sasuke...they were well, pretty happy for each other. You could say they've become an item, but of course they haven't told anyone and kept this a secret. Sasuke damns the world for being the 'girlfriend' in this God-forbidden relationship. He can't deny the utter pleasure of the estatically amazing love they make during the quiet nights. Sasuke sighs deeply as he stares out his window, thinking of the day he confessed to Naruto.

_Flashback: The Aftershock of Confession._

Naruto didn't return until morning. Sasuke and Naruto made no contact what-so-ever. They walked at a distance of 5 ft apart. Not saying a word. Naruto wanted to kill himself. He thought about how Sasuke must have felt after he left. Naruto scratched his head in agony. Sasuke's eyes were dull, and he didn't really seem as lively. Then again, his heart was broken last night.

Sasuke stopped. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was confused. Naruto's arm twitched. Sasuke began to walk again. Naruto didn't know what was going on. But something, something inside of him told him to tell Sasuke how he felt, right then, right now. Swiftly, Naruto gripped Sasuke's pale arms tightly and held him close. The raven haired boy stared back with his eyes wide open and a slight blush.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto spat out and looked to the side. Sasuke didn't want to hear it. He wanted to run away and never see Naruto's fox-like face again. He squirmed and yelled to let him go, but Naruto was unexpectedly too strong.

"Get off of me, you ass!" Sasuke began to resort to violence and used his fists to show Naruto who's boss. Naruto was pushed back a bit, but he kept his held tight.

"No! You got me wrong, dattebayo! I want to-" Sasuke kept shoving. Naruto began to become frustrated and he gritted his teeth. "HEY, LISTEN TO ME, WILL YA?" Naruto pushed Sasuke down and forcefully put his hand on Sasuke's mouth. "LISTEN! I want to say I'm sorry and I shouldn't have ... you know walked out when you said what you said!" Naruto yelled. He was embarassed.

Sasuke looked away and knew Naruto wouldn't accept the confession. Naruto lifted his hand from Sasuke's lips and as he lay on top of him, he realized of the position they were in. What a godly position. Sasuke caught on and began to push Naruto off but Naruto pinned him down once more.

"You know... I never said I didn't ... like you back.." He mumbled. Naruto looked to the side, blushing quite a bit. Sasuke turned many shades of crimson.

"What are you saying?" He hissed.

"I'm saying...that I think.. you should shut up!" Naruto kissed against Sasuke's soft lips. Unexpectedly, Naruto was actually a pretty damn awesome kisser. Sasuke was attracted even more and became hot. He wanted to continue, but they were in the middle of the road... I mean, wouldn't you be scared if you saw two hot boys doing it in the middle of nowhere? Okay, you might take a few pictures but still, it's not everyday material.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away subtlely. "W-We...*pant* can't keep doing this... if we do *kiss* we might end up.. doing it.."

"What's wrong with that, dattebayo!?" Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck delicately. Sasuke let out a quiet moan.

"Please...I don't want it to be here..." Sasuke whimpered with watery eyes. Naruto fell into the trap of Sasuke's allure.

"Fine..." Naruto pouted and stood up. He helped Sasuke upon his feet. "Did you enjoy me?" Naruto snickered.

"Shut the hell up, idiot." Sasuke walked forward.

Naruto laughed while slyly catching Sasuke's hand with his own as they headed on their mission.

Of course the mission was a fluke. The C ranked mission ended up to be a prank call, and well, Sasuke was fucking mad. He beat some people up. And Naruto wanted to devour Sasuke after watching Sasuke's body move around like a Gazelle fighting up those punks. In the end, it happened and Sasuke was no longer dreaming those horrible dreams... For they're not dreams. They're now reality.

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke now realized how strange their relationship began. He wanted to make more memories with Naruto and wish for the day that he's the one on top. Sasuke sighed, muttering bad things about Naruto.

Meanwhile, a dark, creepy figure was creeping up upon Sasuke...

* * *

LOL. As you can tell, I got lazy at the end. 8D I hope you guys liked.. some parts of it. Haha.


End file.
